A Love So Strong: Part 2
by Mewcachu
Summary: I'm not good at writing summarys. Just R/R


A Love so Strong

Part Two

by

Ashyboy

__

Author's Note: Please do not be offended but I do not include Togepi in any of my stories unless it is centered around him. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rocket Resort. That belongs to Ash and Misty at the site www.AAML.com (---I think) from their fanfic Relization of Love. Thx! ^_^

Narrator: We find our heros asleep under the moon. Its almost morning and Brock seems to be waking up. Lets watch as Brock finds out something very startling.

Brock begins to wake up as his eyes open to the dim light of the sun peering over the horizon (oh wait, my mistake, Brock doesn't have eyes. Go figure?). He unzips his sleeping bag and gets up to stretch. As the sunlight gets brighter Brock notices that Misty's sleeping bag isn't were it was last night. It was right by Ash's!

Brock (smiling): That old dog. Looks like he made a score...(face droops) before me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ash rolls over slaping Misty in the face with his hand.

Misty: Hey!!! What the......? Oh, its just you Ash. Ash? 

Ash: ZZZzzzzZZZzzz..................

Misty: Ash?

Ash: ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzz...............

Misty: ASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ash (terrified): wawawawawawawawawawawawawawa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Misty (giggles): I knew I could wake you up if I tried hard enough.

Ash: Well, you could have just pushed me a bit rather than scream in my ear.

Misty just hit his head with her pillow.

Ash: Ow! What was that for? 

Misty: To prove that your still a hardhead.

Ash: Hey!!!!!!

Misty (giggles): But you MY hardhead!

Pikachu: Pika!!!!

Mewcachu: Opps, I forgot about Pikachu. Heheheh. Don't look at me like that Pikachu......wawawawawawawawawawawawa (rolls over charred). (Dazed) Would you like your chicken original recipe or ex...tra....cris...py (coughs out black smoke then falls down hard)? 

Ash: Thats what you get when you mess with Pikachu Mewcachu!

Mewcachu(getting up): I'll make a mental note of that.

Misty: Bye Mewcachu.

Mewcachu: See ya later guys.

=================================================================================

As Brock was starting breakfast, Ash and Misty were snuggling in their sleeping bags.

Brock: Oh give it up you two. To much more of this mushy stuff and I won't be able to eat.

Ash & Misty (sheepishly): uhheheheheheheheh sorry Brock.

Brock: Hmmm... well I'm guessing you two got together right?

Ash: Yep. Right Misty?

Misty: Yes my little Ashy-poo.

Ash: Wa?

Misty grabbed Ash's face and gave him a GOOD good-morning kiss.

Brock: Whoa!!!!!!!!!! Break it up! Break it up!

Misty finally let go. Ash was in the clouds.

Ash (dizzy): Hehe, me in Mistyland.

Misty looked very proud of her work.

Brock: Oh my god, look what you did to the poor boy. He'll be like that for weeks!

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Misty: I know how to get him outta that trance.

Brock: Oh-no, I know what coming.................

Misty pulled out her mallet and wacked Ash with it. Misty was right, he was out of the trance but also in a lot of pain.

Ash: Hey!!! That hurt.

Misty: I thought you'd be used to it by now.

Ash: Yeah. I think I am. I just do that outta habit. But just to be on the safe side, Brock, Do you have any Advil?

Misty and Brock fall down anime style and Pikachu sighs one of those mushroom thingys.

Brock: Hey, I just thought of something Misty, how the heck do you fit that huge mallet in you tiny backpack?

Misty: You know what Brock, that something for me to know and you never to find out.

Brock: Women. . . .

Brock didn't notice until it was too late but the eggs were burnt and the bacon shriveled up into almost nothing.

Brock: Damn. Well it says on the map that after we pass the water-hole, it'll only be 30 minutes till we get to the next town.

Misty: I guess we'll miss our swim.

Ash: Oh well, we better get a move on 'cause im starving.

As they walk, Misty stays snuggled up next to Ash. After a little while they finally reach Panthanea City. 

Ash: Cool, it's bigger than we expected.

Misty: Yeah. Its got alot of places to shop and hang out. Im going to the mall, why don't you guys go to the arcade across the street till I get done.

Brock: Alright. Sounds like a plan.

Ash: Good thinking Misty. I haven't played a video game in ages.

Pikachu: Pika pika!

Brock: How much you planing on spending Misty?

Misty: $30 or $40 at the most.

Brock (looking a bit skeptical): Alright. Here is 40 bucks. Anything you don't spend goes straight back to me, got it?

Misty: All right Brock I got it (under her breath) cheep scape. Always stingy with money.

Brock: What was that Misty?

Misty (quickly): Oh nothing.

With that, Misty made a mad dash for the mall and Ash, Pikachu, and Brock went to the arcade. Misty want to buy something special for Ash because his birthday is next week. 

Misty(thinking): I wonder what Ash would like. (She sees a store with many Pokeballs) Hmmmm....

Misty walks over to the store and asks a clerk about the what the place sells.

Misty: Sir....Sir...

Clerk: Yes how may I help you young lady.

Misty: What kind of a store is this?

Clerk: This is a place where you can buy pokemon.

Misty(thinking): Bingo (aloud) thank you sir.

Clerk: No problem.

Misty looks in the glass case till she finds the $25-$40 price range. She runs across a $25 Hitmonchan.

Misty: Perfect.

She goes up to the counter and pays for the Pokemon but before she leaves her eyes set on to a $15 Dewgong. 

Misty I have to have it.

She goes back up to the counter and pays for her Dewgong. Even though she had no money left, she was extremely happy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash is playing the classic arcade game, Gatica. He beat the high score by 3,576,193 points. For beating the score, the manager gave Ash 1,000 free tokens.

Ash(very excited): Yahoo!!! Yippiee!!!

Brock: Ash, calm down.....

Ash (not listening) I'm rich, I'm rich, I'm rich!!!!!!!!!!

Pikachu (agitated): Pika....................CHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ash: wawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaw.......................wa!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **(try to guess what happened)** All right I'll stop, I'll stop. 

Brock: Ash, somethimes you need to know when to quit.

Ash: Yeah okay, but we have to stay here for a little while so we can spend these tokens. How long till your dad sends us money?

Brock: Should be today. When Misty comes and we pick it up at the Pokemon center, we'll check in to a nice hotel.

Ash and Brock played a few games till Misty got there.

Misty: Hey guys, whats up.

Brock: Well, Ash won 1,000 tokens for beating the high score on Gatica by over 3,000,000 points.

Misty: Wow Ash, I'm impressed. I didn't know you where THAT good at video games.

Ash: Oh yeah. Whats that supposed to mean?

Misty: All I meant is that I didn't know you were so good at video games. 

Ash: Hmph!!

Brock: Oh brother!!! Even when they get together they still fight.

Misty: Well what do you expect? Even the best couples have quarels sometimes.

Brock: Hmmmm.......... anyway, what did you buy Misty?

Misty (whispering in Brock's ear): It's a surprise. I'll tell you when we get to the Pokemon center.

Ash: We better get going so we can rejuvenate our Pokemon and pick up this months money.

Misty: Let's go!

As they leave the arcade, a Meowth balloon can be seen over the trees.

Jessie: Ha! Looks like the twerps are in town.

Meowth: Good. Another chance to steal pikachu.

James: Well, you heard the kid, they're gonna be in town for a while so lets wait a couple of days because we haven't had anything decent to eat

Jessie: You're right James, we do need to take a rest. We'll take a day off. And after we catch Pikachu, we'll take a vacation at the Rocket Resort.

Narrator: Does Team Rocket actually have a good plan to capture Pikachu? I hope there are no holes involved this time! And how will Ash spend his free tokens? Find out all this and more in the next episode of A Love So Strong!


End file.
